


Vigilante

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU- vigilante Group, Codenames, Hogwarts House Untiy, defying House prejudices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first year of Harry Potter hadn't ended how it should have. No one had expected the Dark Lord to gain back a body and gain immortality. Or that he would take over Hogwarts. No one had expected that a first year would have such great influence over him that he would start his own vigilante group in order to take down Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters don't belong to me, but to J. K. Rowling

Harry's first year hadn't ended, for him, the students and teachers of Hogwarts, how it should have. The whole schoolyear hadn't been how it should have, but the end of the schoolyear was worse than everyone thought. No one expected that Voldemort would come back to life or that he even tried, besides Harry and his two friends Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley. They had faced several trials in their quest to stop, as they thought, Snape to steel the philosophers stone to bring back Voldemort. In the end Harry had to face him alone and it turned out that Voldemort possessed Quirrel, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, to gain back a body and immortality. Harry fought him and Quirrel bravely and courages, but he didn't stood a chance against the older evil wizard. He was just a first year, with no real knowledge in Defense against the Dark Arts. He had lain in a puddle of his own blood. Beaten down, scared, hurt and broken. But not dead - no not dead. Because Voldemort had greater plans and he needed Harry for that. He wanted him alive for the whole world to see that not even their high praised savior. Dumbledore arrived at the scene not long after the Dark Lord regained his body and immortality. With a swift movement of Quirrels wand he killed the surprised old man. Than he summoned his followers, and even those who were imprisoned showed up, and took control over the school. The magic of the castle changed and became a cold and hard beating in the back of their heads, instead of the warm and soothing hum they allways felt. As the Death Eater stormed the castle the teachers and some older students faced them in battle, but soon they were disarmed and the teachers and Hagrid, who fought suprisingly well with an umbrella, were thrown in the deepest cell of the dungeons and after the death eaters threatened the younger students the older ones stoped fighting. The only ones saved from thrown into the dungeons were Filch, the caretaker, a squib, Madame Pince, the librarian, and Madame Pomfrey, the mediwitch, which didn't pose a threat. And Snape who were on the side of the Death Eaters and a servant of the Dark Lord all along. After he was presented as a spoil of war to the whole studentbody Harry lost conscious. He woke up a week later to the sight of the worried faces of his best friends and Madame Pomfrey. They told him that, while he was in a almost comatose state, that the ministry of magic sent out all their aurors and some skilled wizards and witches to take back the school, but because of the wards they couldn't even come near the castle. They tried flooing in but all the fireplaces were cut off the floo network. He told them to stay away him and did everything to keep them away from himself. He remembered what Voldemort told him before he lost conscious, „You can't protect them. You can't even protect yourself. Don't missunderstand me I have no use for that Mudblood or an Bloodtraitor, but I will let them live as long as you keep quiet“. He knew it would be safer for them when they would be with him and so he pushed everyone away. The sparkle that glowed in his eyes when he first came to the magical world dulls and the fire that burned in his heart dies. When he walks in the great hall after his release from the hospital wing, posture submissive, he keeps his head down and stares mutely at the ground. At first some students tried to fight the Death Eaters but that soon died down. The Death Eaters had no problem with corporal punishment. The castle soon becomes devoided of laughter and teasing from the students. At the end of the year, no one got the house pokal and the seventh years didn't graduate. The school year didn't end how it should have, because no one expected that Voldemort would come back to live.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

In the morning of the 1st September cries for help and crying could be heard. When the student body arrieved hurriedly in the great hall they saw twenty tiny eleven year old – new first years, surrounded by Death Eaters. The Weasley brothers spoted their younger sister in the midst of them and tried to rush to her help, but were soon pushed back. They were soon sorted. While the other students watched, worried, sombre and hopeless, Harry sat far away from them, head down, he didn't watch, talk and didn't eat much either. Their once so held high savior, now a lifeless shell.

Two weeks into the new school year he strolled down an old hallway and sees a crying little girl sitting in an almost hidden alcove. Her hair so bright that it almost glows in the light of the moon. On one of her arms he can see the shape of a hand which had forecefully graped her it would soon become blue like the other bruises that are blooming on her skin. He was about to leave when he heard her talking. „They killed my father when he tried to protect me“, she whispers, her light voice as small as she. And then she began to tell him that her mother had died when she was little and she now had no family left. She told him that she got the bruises because she had tried to protect one of her housemates, a young boy named Andrew who got hit because he cried and that she wasn't crying because she was scared or sad, she was, but because she hated her freedom taken away from her and that someone had tyrannized a housemate of her. He sat down next to her and she tells him that something needs to change. She had seen the dull faces of the other students, the sombre expressions on their faces, their lifeless eyes. And it scared Luna. It scared her that they would all end up like that and soon became puppets on strings. She tells him that she wants to do something, but that she is only a first year and alone in her fight. She explains that Voldemort tries to make an submissive army out of them so he could take over the world. He looked shocked and surprised at her not because of the fact that Voldemort tries to build an army, he had realized that allready, but because she had said his name. She told him that she wasn't scared of a single man, may he be as immortal as he wants to be. That meeting changed everything. The next morning a different Harry Potter entered the Great Hall in the back of the other Gryffindors. His head down, his posture stiff and submissive his gaze focused on the ground. But the look in his eyes had changed the former dulled and lifeless emerald eyes now burned with bloodlust and resolve. When he sat down, his back facing the wall, and lifted his gaze, unnoticed by all except two pairs of brown eyes. Hard emerald eyes locked with determinated sky blue eyes. The slightly nodded at each other and continued their former behavior. This is how the beaten down lion cub and the caged eagle hatchling became allies in their fight for freedom.

The two held their heads down and met in secret in the depths of the castle. In abandoned classrooms and abandoned hallways. They observed the Death Eaters without attracting attention and wrote every information they found out down. Three days after the start of their alliance they were joined by two people in the alcove, in which Luna and Harry met for the first time. Without saying anything they show them a pergament. „It shows everyone on the schoolgrounds“. „Where they are“. „What they are doing“. „To everytime“. The tiny alliance of two soon grew to four. The four often visited the now almost empty library. Harry, Fred and George are foolhard Gryffindors and don't really like to take orders but when Luna explains to them that they need to get stronger before they could act, they just nodded and followed her lead. So the four of them read every book they could get their hands on and wrote everything down that would be helpfull. They hid them in an abandoned classroom on an abandoned hallway they found. They started learning every spell they wrote down, beginning with the most basics. Luna had explained they needed to learn the easiest first or their magic would collapse and they would suffer under magic exhaustion. And that's how the cub and the hatchling were found by two almost grown lions ready to protect and help them. 

Cho Chang is a chinese half-blood which prides herself in being smart and observant. She soon realises that there is something different about the weird new first year girl which goes by the name of Luna Lovegood. So one evening she followes the strange girl through the castle till they end up in an old and apparently abandoned hallway. She follows the girl around a corner and runs straight into four raised wands which gleam dangerously, prepared to curse her. One pair of hard emerald eyes, two pair of dangerously narrowed brown eyes and one pair of curious sky blue eyes look at her. From the looks of it she ran into Harry Potter, who apparently had finally grew a backbone, the pranking Weasley Twins, which allready are a force to reckon, and Luna Lovegood, which doesn't look like a timid firstyear, she should be. She could see something different, something dangerous burn in their eyes and knew they would curse her to oblivion if she made one wrong move. Deep resolve settles in her and she can feel that she had finally found what she had looked for. „I want in. Whatever you do. I want in“. And that's how Cho became the all knowing raven the advisor to the little alliance.

The school was so quiet it frightened the ghosts to no end and they were dead. Even the Bloody Baron was a little bit frightened not for himself – no, but for the school he grew up in, the place his most trusted people built. He never expected and was sure that Salazer would have never expected that a descendant of Slytherin a student of this school would do something like that. Something so terrible that he couldn't even put it in words. So when he and the other ghosts, and one poltergeist, one day floated through a wall and suddenly looked at a group of five shocked and scared students, which stood in the midst of what only could be a base of some underground organisation, it certanly wouldn't be the first one, the first thing they did was offer their help. And for the first time in decades, maybe centuries, the ghosts buried the hatchet in order to drive out that monster that took over their school. Because make no mistake there, the founders may have built the school, the headmaster may lead the school, the teachers may teach for many many more years and the students life in the school, but the ghosts would still be at the school longer than everyone else and they know every part of the castle and they will allways protect their home with all their power.

Nymphadora Tonks an seventh year, who by all means should have graduated last year, drages a shocked Harry Potter into a closet on the secon floor unseen to all. „I want in. I was a about to graduate last year and would have joined the Auror Academy in summer“. She hisses and in her eyes you can see something dark and the old magic of the family black hums in the small cupboard. „Whatever you're doing won't work if you are alone and you're only a second year. I'm a seventh year, for the second time. Let me join, you will need all help you can get“. And so a Hufflepuff, who defies all what is said about the house of the badger, joins the fight for freedom. The grown badger soon became their connection to other houses. Because everyone talks to a Hufflepuff, especially if you need someone sensible to talk to.

And with Tonks, „Never call me Nymphadora“, their little group grows and soon the whole house of the badger is in. „We are a vigilante group“, said Cho as they gathered in their base, „ A group of people who stand up to criminals and try to fight them back because the government is shit at their job“. The second year ended for Harry with being teasingly called „Guarddog“ as his role was protecting their leader, and his adopted sister Luna, and it soon became his nickname in the group. And so the second year faded away with something brewing, a pack growing strong, in the depths of the castle.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Third year started with horrifing news for Harry and the group. Mocking Voldemort had told them how he survived in the first place. Horcruxes, where something terrible evil. Cho and Luna had researched everything they could and as they told the group of what horcruxes really are and how they are made some of them started vomiting while others started to cry and whimper at the mere thought of doing something like that.

Daphne Greegrass was desperate to do something, her younger sister Astoria just started Hogwarts - under the tyranny of a monster. Apparently the Death Eaters somehow had gotten on their property, which is warded with blood wards. In the desperate attempt to get away from the Death Eaters her sister had been hurt and now Daphne is scared. She just wants for her sister to grow up freely. But with an immortal Voldemort around she has the feeling that will never happen. The seventh years from her first year still haven't graduated, she probably should call them ninth years now, and she got the feeling that he tries to raise an army to take over the world. In an very desperate attempt she turns to the people, who she thought she would ever turn to. She talks with Susan Bones and soon she and Astoria joined the vigilante group as the first slytherins. She soon became part of what could only be the espionage department of the group, while Astoria learns to protect herself and to heal someone if it's needed. Two snakes bear their fangs to their opressor and join a pack of badger. Because the Hufflepuffs were still the majority.

Lee Jordan knew there was something going on, hell, his best friends were in the midst of it, but no one of them wanted to tell him what was going on. They had been arguing over this two month now till he start shouting at them in the middle of a packed commoner room. „Just tell me allready, you assholes“, he had shouted, silence had downed over the commoner room and everyone was starring at them. The two just shook their heads and told him they couldn't tell him not without permission. Than something surprising happened. Harry Potter who kept himself far away from them since the take over of Voldemort stands up and walks over to them. „You can tell them. We would have told them sooner or later“, and with those words the two told everything. After their three hour explanation of what was going on silence dawned on them again. „I'm in“, Lee told them and soon one after another the House of the Lion joined the group. With the help of Harry the Twins thought them their secret language and divided them in the groups of their vigilante.

Soon they found a way to communicate with the outside world. Lee organized a radio programme and told them when ever he could what was going on the inside. Potterwatch soon became the source of information they could give the oustide world of them. Sometimes it was information on how they were trying to take down Voldemort and sometimes it would just be current information on one of the students or a massage to the family outside. But to the listeners it didn't make a difference if it was information of one child of another family or their own. Good news where allways better than none and soon you could find former families which hated each other or didn't know each other becoming friends. They kept the familys of the Muggleborns in the known and got them more aquainted with the magical world. They all knew that the children where on it on their own. They had tried everything and even called for help in other countries but nothing had worked.

Inside the castle Potterwatch was well known and was the only frequence that played in all commoner rooms when it broadcasted. Even the Slytherins listened spellbound to what is happening in their castle. Not all where happy with what is going on.

Harrys third year ended with a special broadcast of Lightning, the Guarddog of Moon.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Fourth year began with the Ravenclaws joining them after Cho introduced them to their leader. It got some suprising reactions from their housemates but they joined them. They searched for a way to kill of the heliopath, how they tend to call Voldemort. But to their disapointment they didn't find anything that could help them but they didn't gave up and searched more.

Draco Malfoy looked over his gathered housemates. He was about to do something very unslytherin like and it scared him but it was better than the outcome he saw for all of them. He saw how unhappy his upperclassmen are under the reign of the Dark Lord. He looks at the first years and sees how scared they are and with a deep breath he tells them that he wants to stop being a tool for a man who's a monster. After those words he looks Daphne Greengrass in the eyes and tells her, that he would like to join Dumbledores Army. Surprised by the name of their group she blinks at him but nods. Twenty minutes later Luna Lovegood stands in the Slytherin commonroom flanked by Harry and Tonks. Under the leading of their King the Slytherins join Dumbledores Army.

The Twins were able to talk the houseelfes in joining them and the life for the Death Eath and Voldemort got so much more difficult. For some reason some of their things disappear only to appear at a totally different place again. The food doesn't taste as good anymore. The life for the students get easier. One of the houseelfs tells them about the chamber of secrets and the basilisk that lives inside it, after one of them gets dragged in it. After one Slytherin third year tells them how to kill a basilisk, the frontfeighters under Harry go in the chamber and with the crow of severall roosters the large snake dies.

Harrys fourth year ends with a little win over Voldemort and some little settings made for the final fight. The pack had grown stronger and stronger without the immortal man knowing. He had underestimated them and that would be the end of them. Who would have thought that a former little first year would have made such a big impact.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Fifth year start with a death. Rudolphus Lestrange had come down with a dangerous cold and died. At least that was what Madame Pomfrey said after she examined him. But the students knew that it wasn't like that. It was a well placed assassination. The Twins, Helene Ravenclaw, the ghost of Ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini had mixed an old and deadly poisen into some sweets the Twins had made and a houseelf named Twinkle had smuggled it into Rodolphus chambers, where he died.

Pomfrey exchanged a look with Snape and they both nodded. They would continue to protect the students from the sidelines like they allways did. They and Madame Pince had joined forces in the second year of the take over and tried to protect the students as best as they could from the sidelines. Irma Pince had given the students unlimeted access to the library and pointed out helpfull books. Poppy gave healing potions and books on healing the houseelfes who passed them on. Severus had included Defense against the Dark Arts as much as he could in his potions class and let them learn every potion that could help against dark spells and curses. They thought the students didn't know about this, they couldn't be more wrong.

In the beginning of the fourth year after the take over, Potterwatch surprised with news of the death of Rudolphus Lestrange, who had died in great pain. He apparently had died because of an ancient poison, which ripped the magic from someone. The news shocked every listener but no one more than the Grandmother of Neville Longbottom. She had realised that under the code name „Herbologist“ was her grandson.

The next one who died was Rabastan Lestrange. He was found not far from the forbidden forest, bitten by an Acromantula. A Slytherin first year had told the Death Eater that some students allways left there at night to plan something. He had followed them, in a secluded part of the forest, and Neville had induced him with the poison Draco had requested from Snape. Two month later the Carrow twins died. Their nieces Flora and Hestia had performed wonderful and frightening magic. They had talked with Neville and other students who performed outstanding in herbology and had transformed curtains in poisonus brambles. They had wound themselves around the silently screaming twins and strangled them to death. Their blood running down the plant and dripping to ground. The twins were proud of their work and let the other Death Eaters find the older Carrows hanging dead in the curtains. They had to play the mourning family for a short while but it was worth it.

Whimpering lays the traitor, who betrayed his parents, before Harry. Crying he tried to persuade Harry to let him go, that it wasn't his fault that Harry's parrents died. But Harry knew the truth as soon as he was told who the man was, who had posed as the Weasleys rat all those years. He lowered his wand and the man thanked him. He shock his head and steped back. It wasn't his choice to make, not in a decision like this. He knew he would lose control if he didn't step back. Percy Weasley rose his wand and steped forward. It was his responsibility now. He had taken in the man who had killed Harry's parents and brought a Death Eater in the bosom of his family. He speaks a curse and immediatly the air way of his target closes up. Peter Pettigrew had died under the lack of oxygen. As the news were made known over Potterwatch. Amelia Bones istantly ordered to retrieve Sirius Black from his cell in Azkaban. He recieved a full trial, after he explained he hadn't have one, and was cleared of all charges. Remus Lupin his old friend explained to him what was going on and stopped him from storming Hogwarts.

Surprisingly it where two second years, one from Hufflepuff and the other from Slytherin, who found the dungeon cells their teachers where locked up in. But due to strong wards they couldn't do anything else than talk to them. They told them everything about their little vigilante group. At first the teachers didn't approve, but that changed after the oldest talked to them and explained that they wouldn't ever let the younger ones get hurt.

Theodore Nott is a pureblood who is proud of his family history, well till he got to the part where his father is a Death Eater, but else he was proud of being part of a dark family. He doesn't sees a problem in it. Dark doesn't immediatly mean evil. As he told the group that they understood. After all light doesn't ultimately means good. But one thing Theodore is really proud of is his family's almost ancient history with wards. His family allways stood out due to their great wards, and Theodore wasn't any different. He was allways good with wards and the wards on the cell of his teachers where just a new challenge for him. So he sat together with the smartest witch in their school and worked out a way to get their teachers out. Theodore isn't a fan of muggleborns and holds some dislike for them, but that doesn't mean that he hates them and wants them dead. And with Granger he could work.

Mai starts and tension hung in the air. The students were anxious and nevous. It was time. They had worked hard for this day to come and they all anticipate it. The day they would get rid of Voldemort once and for all and would chase the Death Eaters out of their home. They had a schedule to follow so that everything worked out in the end. They had a plan to work with.

They had plan which they could immediatly forget. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Paniced they had watched how Voldemort had singled out a first year who was tiny bit to loud for him and crucioed him in front of the school. Angered Harry had sprung into action and flung a curse at the older wizard. The man blocked it with a shield and looked at him like he had lost his mind. After they had got over their first shock the students followed their leader.

The fourth years escorted the first, second and third years into a safe room, made just for this moment, as fast as they could. In it was the radio station, which one of the second years immediatly took over, and a screen to see what was happening in the great hall. The whole world had followed the britains example and managed to recieve Potterwatch. When at 7pm on the second of may Potterwatch started they were in a shock. With the words „The lightning strikes“ they knew that Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army started the last fight to defeat the Dark Lord.

The fifth years Hermoine Granger and Theodore Nott had immediatly rushed into the dungeons to free their teachers, their were flanked by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. To the spells those two learned and the hand to hand combat Tonks had thought them, their were the perfect bodyguards second only to Harry Potter. The three Slytherins had given their parents to someone else to take down. Harry Potter was facing Voldemort in a fierce battle of powers, the ring he had found in the depths of the castle at his finger, his wand firmly in had. He was facing the man who had killed Dumbledore as an equall. Neville Longbottom had taken to face the woman who had tortured his parents into insanity, Nymphadora Tonks as his side, insulting her aunt. Draco Malfoy faced his father like most of the Slytherins. The fifth years held their grounds like no one expected them to. But in the end all of the fifth years had one single thought in their mind. They wanted to win this war. The war that seperated them from their loved ones and forced them to grow up before their time. They wanted the safety back they had felt in the beginning of their first year. Even if it meant to walk over the dead body of the person they were facing.

The sixth years were fighting like there was no tomorrow. They had taken to face the pack of werewolfs Fenrir had. But due to the hellish training they recieved this felt like nothing but they weren't careless. Expect the unexpected. Allways be on guard. Where the rules Tonks had pounded in them.

The Weasley brothers tended to help out where they could especially the Slytherins. Facing your family in battle is hard and sometimes the students would restrain from using the more lethal spells. But with the Weasleys at their back they felt like they could win against their one parents.

All the older students felt proud of the younger ones who had learned so much. And felt proud fighting side by side with the other houses. You could see a Hufflepuff back to back with a Ravenclaw. You could see a Gryffindor rush into the crossfire to get a Slytherin out of it.  
Hufflepuffs where giving cover.  
Slytherins help aid with the wounds.  
Gryffindors where telling others to retreat or regroup and reminded them of the plan.  
The Ravenclaws where throwing the plan and rushed in to fire spells at the Death Eaters.  
It was not only the day they showed how deep House Unity was but also the day they defied all the prejudices against their houses.

Snape, Pomfrey and Pince had set up a medical center in the room next to the great hall, where the first years normally waited before they were sorted. Luna Lovegood was one of the few fourth years which were allowed to remain at the battle field the great hall had become. She and Ginny Weasley where standing guard to let no Death Eater come near the three medics. Harry had told them that they wouldn't participate in the upcoming fight. The three adults where allready in a war and had fought. No reason to let them fight more.

A spell in purple and white had hit Bellatrix Lestrange in the chest just in time, before she could curse Tonks. The spells had bound together and the insane woman exploded in a storm of petals. Fascinated the two looked at their spell work and high fived before they walked of to fight someone else. Lucius Malfoy had gone down in a scream, bleeding out of so many wounds that healing him would be impossible. With out looking back he ran to Harry and helped his rival face the Dark Lord. With the two fifth years against him, Voldemort had to go all out to put up a fight against those two. In their backs they could feel their comrades back them up as Death Eater died, one after another. Draco raised a shield of stone against the killing curse of the Dark Lord and when he lowered it Harry disarmed Voldemort and caught his wand. They had succesfully disarmed the Dark Lord in a fight. Neville steped up next to them. And together the two sons of Gryffindor summound his sword. They gripped sword in their hands and swung it. Severed the head of the Dark Lord rolled to the ground, just as their teachers rushed in. With the beheading of Voldemort they had ended the War. Exhausted the students slumped to the ground.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Anxiously wizards and witches run over the grounds up to the castle door. They had apparated outside of Hogwarts as they had heared that Harry Potter had started the last fight. Arthur Weasley had brougt a mugle radio with him on which he apparently recieved Potterwatch. With rising shock and panic they heared when the deaths of the Death Eaters where announced. Than someone had lowered the wards and they had rushed up to the school. The castle doors open and a little girl with blond hair steps out. At her right Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom and at her left Draco Malfoy, all three splattered with blood. Behind them stood the whole studentbody and their teachers. As one they stepped down the stairs, the blond girl at the lead. With a deep breath Amelia Bones steps forward. „I'm Amelia Bones. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement“. „Luna Lovegood. Codename Moon. Head of the vigilante group Dumbledore's Army. It's an honor to meet you“, the blond girl introduces herself and shifts,barely noticeable but Amelia isn't without a reason the head of the DMLE. Harry gives a nod and the students rush to their families. Amelia's niece catapults herself in the arms of her aunt. „I'm glad you're back with you're aunt, justice“, Harry says and throws an arm over Luna's shoulder. Those two may not be related by blood. But every students had formed bonds like that. „We have no problem to answer every question you may have. Tomorrow“, Luna says and than they drop to the ground. Hugging each other, crying and laughing at the same time. With a snort and a sob Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom drop right next to them. Dragging their family with them. The day ends with a massive puppy pile, with the people either crying or laughing. All happy that the fight is over. A crying phoenix flew his rounds over them.

Harry Potter's first year hadn't end for him and the others like it should have. No one had expected that the Dark Lord would come back to power. No one had expected that they would have to fight a war in their own way or that they had to form a vigilante group. But that doesn't mean that everything was bad what happened. Afterall they all had become family.


End file.
